Vex Armor
(1 + 1.1) 3.5 1.3 3344.25}} at rank 3). Scorn is applied after all additive armor bonuses have been accounted for, including the armor bonus from a damage Elemental Ward. ***Scorn is tracked from 100% to its maximum percentage in the HUD next to Chroma's shield and health indicators (e.g., with a maxed Intensify, maximum Scorn at rank 3 will have 1.3 455%}} displayed in the HUD). The displayed percentage is the multiplier that is currently applied to Chroma's total armor. **Fury is a multiplicative bonus applied to Chroma's total weapon damage (e.g., with a maxed Intensify and a weapon that inflicts 250 total damage, Fury will increase the weapon's total damage to a maximum of (1 + 1.75 1.3) 818.75}} at rank 3). ***Fury is tracked from 100% to 100% + its maximum percentage in the HUD next to Chroma's shield and health indicators (e.g., with a maxed Intensify, maximum Fury at rank 3 will have 1.3 327.5%}} displayed in the HUD). The displayed percentage is the multiplier that is currently applied to Chroma's total weapon damage. **Scorn and Fury will gradually increase each time shields or health are hit until they reach their maximum percentages. 400 shield points must be lost to maximize Scorn, and 100 health points must be lost to maximize Fury. ***Scorn's conversion percentage uses the following expression when accounting for Power Strength: 0.25% (Maximum Scorn (1 + Power Strength) 1)}}. As an example with a maxed Intensify, a rank-3 Vex Armor will have a Scorn conversion percentage equal to (3.5 1.3 1) 0.8875%}}. If 200 shield points are lost while Vex Armor is active, Scorn will increase by an additional 0.8875% 177.5%}}. ***Fury's conversion percentage uses the following expression when accounting for Power Strength: 1% Maximum Fury (1 + Power Strength)}}. As an example with a maxed Intensify, a rank-3 Vex Armor will have a Fury conversion percentage equal to 1.75 1.3 2.275%}}. If 50 health points are lost while Vex Armor is active, Fury will increase by an additional 2.275% 113.75%}}. **Scorn does not accumulate when overshields are hit. **Duration is affected by Power Duration. *Vex Armor is a one-handed action. As such, it can be used while performing various maneuvers and actions without interruption. *Vex Armor cannot be recast while active. *Casting animation time of 0.75 seconds. |tips = *Explosive self-damaging weapons such as Ogris, Castanas, and Stug can allow you to damage yourself to gain Scorn and Fury while Vex Armor is active. *By triggering Elemental Ward immediately after activating Vex Armor, the casting animation can transition smoothly without stopping Chroma's movement. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases duration to 70.5 seconds. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 18.75 energy. **Reduces duration to 10 seconds. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces maximum Scorn to 1.39x and its conversion percentage to 0.1%, and reduces maximum Fury to 70% and its conversion percentage to 0.7%. *Maximized Power Strength increases maximum Scorn to 10.465x and its conversion percentage to 2.36625%, and increases maximum Fury to 623.25% and its conversion percentage to 5.2325%. **Increases cost to 116.25 energy. **Reduces duration to 18.125 seconds. |bugs = |augment = }} References See also * Chroma de:Vex-Rüstung Category:One-Handed Abilities Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 16 Category:Chroma